Talk:Kirby Mass Attack
Medals Take a look at these It says 0/999 medals at the top. Canvas Curse only has 250 maximum. For some reason it says it in English but the rest of the screen is in Japanese. The second screen shows four slots likely to be medal slots. At that rate, given that the first overworld map shows 10 separate areas, that makes 40 medals per main overworld, we need 25 separate overworld areas to cover 1,000 medals! This assumes a lot, but it's something I noticed. Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 17:19, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :Looking at other screens at Nintendo's sites, they're different items. It's not certain how the player increases 0/999 count, either it's by score or by collecting certain things, but there are between one to five of those round collectibles in each level. This means there are at least two different collectibles in the game. Ccollectible stars are not in the game. Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 18:04, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Title Are you sure the name isn't Kirby: Mass Attack? BNK [ |T| ] 00:17, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :Nintendo's E3 source - http://e3.nintendo.com/games/detail/#/ds/kirby. It says KirbyTM Mass Attack. Title of the trailer is "Kirby Mass Attack Trailer". Gamespot/GameFAQs don't put it with the colon although IGN and GameSpy do. I suppose the article deferred to Nintendo name since they are the first party source. Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 11:12, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Favorite Part! The Kirby Pinball mode is awesome because of Marx! He's my fave character in Kirby Super Star Original and Ultra! <3 05:52, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Copy Abilities? Whoa... Call it a hunch, but I think that's not the kind of content we're supposed to have here. Now, just to be clear, KMA does not have Copy Abilities, right? Shouldn't that be explicitly mentioned on the page? Have no fear! ( ) Togepikachu is here! 11:59, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :That's not entirely accurate. The player does not have a chance to use copy abilities, but Kirby himself uses several of them in Kirby Quest. Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 15:23, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Organization So, the bosses, enemies, and mid-bosses are disorganized as they mash the minigame bosses, enemies, and mid-bosses with those of the actual game. I think it would be easier if we created two subtopic underneath that topic, for example : Enemies : In-game Enemies : Minigame Enemies What do you guys think? -- ::Yeah, I fully agree, so there'd be a total of 6 subcategories under the three main enemy categories in the end. I think for mid-bosses or bosses at least, it'd be easier to tabulate them (instead of bullet-listing) with which minigames they appear in, since there's so many minigames. Several regular enemies have repeat appearances but I suppose they can get the same treatment. Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 07:40, September 24, 2011 (UTC) (Reset indent) Or we could do this, which I think might be a better, if more difficult to type out alternative. Bosses which gives Bosses ... and so on Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 08:06, September 24, 2011 (UTC) False info We're getting persistent insertion of false information into the article by anon IP from a fixed range - 186.221.xxx.xxx, which are obviously sockpuppets of each other. See block log and respective contribs. If this continues, I'm going to contact VSTF to perform an IP range-block to shut this activity down. Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 19:57, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I have that game! Sparker03 12:08, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Upcoming Game The game might be out, but not all the essential info is in place. This should be kept. NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 20:32, September 30, 2011 (UTC) enemy pages i have noticed that several of the pages for enemys (and possibly mid bosses, its hard to tell) are missing. i will be able to buy kirby mass attack soon, and as soon as possible i will help out with those things, but im wondering if anyone who has mass attack could possibly help out with such things? (im not maning to complain, there are more enemy pages than there used to be, but severeal pages are still missing, and some of the enemys dont seem to have names, so please help out!) -puff Well, if you make the articles well, then I'm sure they'll be kept. But a half-hearted effort will always end in unhappiness. NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 23:43, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Important Remove non-existent bosses, mid-bosses, and enemies like the Big Soarar please. Enemy listing If anyone knows how to enter the enemy listing theatre for the English version of the game please post it here. Anyone who has finished the game would have noticed that Kirby goes fishing, and after that the game shows grand total for certain game statistics. Now, for the Japanese version of the game, there is a green "next" button after the last page of these statistics which leads to a stage which gives the names of all the characters in the game. If anyone's not sure what I'm talking about, see this vid on Youtube http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qT-cUP82Xt4. For the English version (I'm using the US localization ROM), this button simply isn't there. I did a savestate transfer from the Japanese version when the enemy list is being showed, but the game doesn't take it further than two lists (which are in Japanese).Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 16:40, October 16, 2011 (UTC) On the subject of enemy listing, I think the recent names given are kinda fishy (i.e. Scuttlebutt, Rock Hand, Mossy). I think we should either ask the guy what his source is, because I think these names are...false, to say the least. -- Well I guess that doesn't matter; all that matters is how you guys got the English names for the enemies. Kirbyfan103 03:41, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :@ Gamefreak - Yeah. Definitely needs a source. I don't know of a way to browse a DS's ROM so... I'm guessing some of them might be loose Japanese translations also since they get all the names given at the end of the game.Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 03:45, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, I messed around the games' memory with a hex editor with this for reference and Desmume's memory inspector to no avail, but then I found an .nds browser here. Inspection of the filesystems of both the US and Japanese ROM, reveals that both of them have the same filenames, which is expected. The trouble is that everything is lumped together (which is also expected), and the names are all in Japanese e.g. Awadoron, Delumiirappon, Miniuru etc. etc. (what...?) both of which do us no good at all. ::The last source I can think of is official guide books, but only ones I've found are in Japanese as well. The names on Spriter's Resource are unreliable until proven otherwise i.e. someone matches a primary source e.g. Daroach's in-game speech or an official guide book against their names. One can find all of Daroach's messages in the ROM (in .dat files, encoded in hexadecimal that is), and I don't think they're in any standard encoding since my hex editor returns rubbish. Even if we did decrypt them I don't think it gives a comprehensive list. ::Edit: Same with European ROM. End of game enemy listing is not present. ::I'm really out of ideas.Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 16:55, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Strange Enemy Anybody know what this is from? http://www.spriters-resource.com/ds/kirbymassatk/hoppin.png It's supposed to be from Kirby Mass Attack, but I've never seen it. -- 02:28, December 2, 2011 (UTC) new pages just so you know, i will be creating pages as i have KMA and know alot about this game,but the articles may stink at first. this is my first time creating pages, and it may take a few days for me to make sure i have all the info right and to get it onto the page, as i have limited electronics time. because of this, can you please not delete my pages right away? -SkyraPuff812 (PS, if there is a stinky article, i likely can improve it if you want me to!) oh, and by the way, if you show me a pic of an enemy, i can proabobly recognize it. -SkyraPuff812 :Appreciate the effort, but the problem is not about pics or sprites. It's where you get their English names from. As far as we know there's no source from Nintendo that gives enemy names in the USA localization besides inside Daroach's quotes. Spriter's Resource names are currently incorrect until proven otherwise, as they usually have little to no evidence of how they name their sprites. I've seen the ROM data myself and it's certainly not from there.Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 10:45, December 6, 2011 (UTC) okay. hopefully nintendo will give us the real names of more than a few enemies. should i start working on articles anyways? is it possible to change the name of an article without deleting it and re-writing it? -SkyraPuff812 :Yeah, you can rename an an article. But if you use the name of the character in the page, you'll have to manually switch them all. I had to do that with the Bullhammer page.--Giokutalkuser 15:59, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Enemy pages The majority of them have to be tagged with Template:Conjecturalname - any enemy whose name is derived from the Spriter's Resource or the like are included. Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 01:14, March 4, 2012 (UTC) This game was released in Europe! Hey! This game was released in Europe! :YOU DON'T SAY?--Starman125 Experienced in both templates, and patrolling 04:18, June 8, 2012 (UTC) so many old characters! have you ever noticed that kirby mass attack has a lot of characters that were in past games? escargoon, waddle dees, dedede, daroach, the squeak squad, dark matter, and the boss of island 3 in kirbys dream land 2. Blacknova785 (talk) 13:18, January 3, 2013 (UTC)blacknova785 Nowhere left to turn I asked Nintendo of America about the enemy names, and they told me this: Thank you for writing. I'm afraid there isn't an answer to your question about the English names of the enemies in Kirby's Mass Attack. We don't have any information on what the English names of all the enemies are, or how many enemies were renamed during the localization process. We also do not have any files or resources that list what each enemy is called. Fans are often curious about the background stories and details behind their favorite games and characters. Some answers might be revealed in future games; however, many details about our games remain mysteries, left to the active imaginations of our players. I'm afraid I don't have a definite answer for you. ''' The only options remaining are these: #Contact Nintendo of Europe asking the same question. #Contact Drshnaps and Mighty-Jetters of The Spriters Resource to see where they got the names of the spritesheets -- They claim to have goten them from us, but we got our names from them. They had to originate somewhere. Wish me luck. NerdyBoutKirby Thanks, Bill. 21:24, March 13, 2013 (UTC) final bosses in minigames make me think of past games with the expection of the last minigame the final bosses of minigames are all from previous games with the expection of moley who is a boss in kirby and the amazing mirror for example kirby brawlballs final boss is marxMousy mouse (talk) 00:58, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Medals in Kirby Mass Attack Medals in Kirby Mass Attack can be found on every stage except boss stages. There are 186 medals in Kirby Mass Attack, and you get mini rewards like new mini games, whole page on checklist unlocked. Stage Descriptions The levels in this game all have stage lists. Some stages have massive blocks of text walking the player through each turn. However, many stages have no description. What to do... Here are the best courses of action I can think of. We should either: *Type all the rest of them. It's a lengthy game, so shortening each description to about four sentences or less would be advised. Each can include the location of the Rainbow Medal and whether or not a rainbow bubble is found at the end. Example: '''Stage 8 of Volcano Valley: "The Kirbys enter the Skull Tower, a teetering building full of danger. It sways as they move; careful movement will lead the Kirbys to treasure and away from traps. Rock hand will knock the tower over if it is not defeated. The Rainbow Medal is is carried by a Big Floof at the end of the stage." *Remove all stage descriptions. If we know full-well they'll never be completed, why leave an empty slot for people to be disappointed by? In their place, we can put the usual enemy, mid-boss, and boss lists. These are the best courses of action. Any preference which we take? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 00:36, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Fish Foe? http://www.spriters-resource.com/ds/kirbymassatk/sheet/42213/ The Japanese version of the game counts this fish as an enemy. We don't have a localized name, just the translation on TSR. The question is, should we give it an article? It's fairly minuscule. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 19:02, August 14, 2014 (UTC) :I think we should make a page for this enemy. If we can have an article for Flutters, then I'm pretty sure this would be fine. Doos Rock! -Therater2 (talk) 20:09, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Trivia note Can't edit the Mass Attack page myself as it is protected, but we should have a trivia note mentioning that this is the only game in which Kirby can drown underwater from running out of air''. Auroraareas28 "Mildly Traumatized." 23:34, February 9, 2017 (UTC)'' :Will do. Don't know why you can't edit, as it says "only registered users," of which you are one of them, having an account. Maybe that message is just generic and isn't 100% correct. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 00:13, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Conjectural→Derivative We have numerous enemies in Mass Attack that have Conjectural names, yet we have links to the Japanese wiki, and thus can use their names. Should we start changing the names, or no? I'd be fine doing it, but admittedly some of these Japanese names don't make a lot of sense to me at face value. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 03:25, April 23, 2018 (UTC) :I'd be fine with using them, maybe excepting the ones that make literally no sense. But regardless, they are considered better than conjectural. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''The dorky isocahedron returns.]] 15:39, April 23, 2018 (UTC) ::It's not that they inherently don't make sense, it's just that I quite can't make sense of them. And of course, there's also the fact that localization ≠ translation, which makes things tricky. Wonder if someone has data mined all of Daroach's quotes. I have a Google doc, but it's incomplete, only containing quotes in Green Grounds; I don't even remember where/how I got it. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 17:30, April 23, 2018 (UTC) :::All the quotes in the game can be found here. I've seen to it that every officially localized enemy name is on this site. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Meh meh meh!]] 04:53, April 24, 2018 (UTC) ::::I see. Interesting. I'll keep this in mind. Iqskirby (talk) 05:00, April 24, 2018 (UTC) :::::Just trying to save you time there. =P NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Meh meh meh!]] 05:04, April 24, 2018 (UTC) Enemy Splitting I'm aiming to split all appropriate ''KMA enemy pages into individual articles. The key word there is "appropriate," something I can't fully decide on. Perhaps discussing it here would make it more clear. Since we're the English wiki, we take localized info over Japanese unless there is no localized info. Keeping that mind, any creature named by Daroach or the English website (American or European) will be prioritized over its Japanese name. That also changes our thought process on these creatures and which are truly different enough to warrant separate pages. For example, the Japanese game refers to the different squid enemies as Tsuisshī (blue) and Poinshī (purple), but Daroach only mentions one: Squister. Following this mentality, it looks like the localization team considered it one enemy with different palette swaps that alter behavior, like KSS or KNiD has. Thus, Squister will remain one page documenting both kinds. I'm inclined to split pages for creatures that share a species but have radically different designs, like the trio of Schnozes or Oohroo and Space Oohroo (especially since the latter two are both named by Daroach). However, there's a cache: Some enemies fit both the merging and splitting definitions. The various Gegs would naturally work as separate pages, since they have unique designs and attacks. However, what do we do with Snoozroot? They're all the same foe but with different spit, making them feel more like palette swaps with different behaviors (and Japanese names). But they have legitimately different attacks. If we keep all the Snoozroots merged, do we then have to merge Posura and Space Posura, or Mossy and Space Mossy? They're a similar case, but that'd make them awkwardly stand out from Space Oohroo and Space Jellifrizz. Here's my list of candidates that could be split, but I don't think all of them should. I'm not sure what to do about some. The ones I'm especially iffy about are in italics. *Geg - Geg, Mech Geg, Spiky Geg, and Pac Geg *Ice Blucko - Ice Blucko and Big Ice Blucko *Gear Pawn - Gear Pawn and Gear Spike *''Snoozroot - Snoozroot, Puke Snoozroot, Sand Snoozroot, and Fire Snoozroot'' *''Gruegloom - Gruegloom and Gurūne'' *''Helmee - Helmee and Furēma'' *''Jellifrizz - Jellifrizz and Elekura'' *''Space Jellifrizz - Supēsumochikura and Supēsuminikura'' What are your thoughts about each of these? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''I'' want to go to there~]] 23:41, June 25, 2019 (UTC) :Gegs can be split. It's quite awkward having the four infoboxes stacked where they are. Two of them are specifically named (Spiky Geg by Daroach, Mech Geg by keychain); considering all of the Gegs have オエッグ (Oeggu) in their Japanese names, it can be assumed the dusty one would just be "Geg" (as its Japanese name has no prefix like the others). Pac Geg is a little weird of a name for me, but I can probably live with it. :The Ice Bluckos can be split, but it seems those are also derivative names to an extent (Daroach only mentions Big Blucko; all other Blucko names are derived from it and the Japanese). :Assuming Great Gear's etymology is correct, I'm perfectly fine with Gear Pawn and Gear Spike being split. Another reason to split can be said for enemies such as Uniclod and Cyclod, which behave virtually identically (except one has a spike). :Snoozroot has a similar problem to Geg: a bunch of stacked infoboxes. As far as palette swaps with different attacks goes, the buttonflies may be an example of why to split; alternatively, Beanbons (there are nine different types, all with different pages). However, I've become less confident in "Puke Snoozroot" being an accurate name; it may need some adjustments. :Grueglooms are weird with this one. Their Japanese names are almost the same; グルーモ (Gurūmo) is blue, グルーネ (Gurūne) is purple. Daroach seems to refer to the blue one when talking about them ("cluster together" and "stay in the light" emphasize this when looking at the gallery's fourth image), so that begs the question what do we name the purple one (unless we just have pages named Blue Gruegloom and Purple Gruegloom, which is easy to identify, but not necessarily faithful to the Japanese). Furthermore, according to the Japanese wiki, the Daroach hint seems to use グルーネ (Gurūne) when talking about this, which, as stated earlier, refers to the purple type, when it's actually the blue one (as also stated earlier), so to call only one of them Gruegloom is a bad idea. :Helmee is also weird. Like Grueglooms, their names are almost identical: フラーマ (Furāma) is the spear one, フレーマ (Furēma) is the lantern one; Daroach doesn't even say anything about them, the name is only from a keychain (like Mech Geg). Make things worse, the English name hardly resembles the Japanese name in any way (hint: it has nothing to do with helmets, and dubiously may have something to do with flames, despite only one carrying a lantern). The best we can really do with that is call them Spear Helmee and Lantern Helmee (as if we have any other decent options). Translation issues aside, I think this one should stay as one article, as it seems to be the same enemy with a different "weapon." :Jellifrizz and Space Jellifrizz... we have some inconsistencies to deal with here. For starts, with Daroach, the only one he mentions is a "giant Jellifrizz" (giant isn't even capitalized), so do we have a normal Jellifrizz and a small Jellifrizz, or a normal Jellifrizz and a big Jellifrizz? Secondly, when we get to Space Jellifrizz, the smaller one is called スペースミニクラ (Supēsuminikura), Space Mini Kura. The smaller normal Jellifrizz is called エレクラ (Erekura), Ele Kura (as opposed to, say, Mini Kura); the larger ones, スペースモチクラ (Supēsumochikura), Space Mochi Kura, and モチクラ (Mochikura), Mochi Kura, remain consistent (and are for some reason named after rice cakes or something else that's going right over my head). It's kinda bonkers. Anyway, I suppose we can split or keep with these ones, but we're gonna need to determine whether we want a "big" prefix or a "mini" prefix (or both, I guess...). :Iqskirby (talk) 01:27, June 26, 2019 (UTC) ::So our current verdict is: ::*Definitely split the Gegs, Ice Bluckos, and Gear Pawn. ::*Probably split Snoozroot, but perhaps wait for the ideal translation for the purple variety. ::*Possibly split Gruegloom. Since our info is scarce, I think we could get away with keeping the page how it is. ::*Definitely not gonna bother with Helmee, since it's just a matter of tools. ::*Now the issue of Jellifrizz. I interpreted Daroach's comment as him describing what a typical Jellifrizz looks like: They're giant. I'd suggest we go with Jellifrizz, Mini Jellifrizz , Space Jellifrizz , and Space Mini Jellifrizz . ::NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''I'' want to go to there~]] 03:06, June 26, 2019 (UTC)